The present invention relates to a surface-mounted connector containing an integrated circuit (IC) socket. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface-mounted connector containing an IC socket that has a gripping sheet and is used to connect a pin grid array (PGA) IC package having pin contacts arranged in the form of a matrix to a circuit board.